


Кем мы никогда не станем

by istnn



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Параллельная вселенная выглядит абсолютно зеркальной их оригинальной, будто и не уезжали никуда, только воздух здесь как будто тяжелее, и трудно сделать глубокий вдох.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Кем мы никогда не станем

**Author's Note:**

> у меня реально проблемы с названиями (ну и вообще с русским языком ахаха)

— Эй, мне всего восемнадцать! — смеется Финн. Эмиль знает, это не так — потерял несколько лет, пока путешествовал между вселенными и работал так много, будто закрытие временных разломов составляло единственный смысл его жизни. Поэтому для нормальных людей ему было чуть больше двадцати (сколько точно — Эмиль не знал), а на самом деле — время слишком изменчиво, и так, наверное, можно было бы замедлить его ход или остановить вовсе. Вечная жизнь — ну, или что-то в этом роде.  
Не то чтобы ему хотелось. В конце концов, его работа — устранять разрывы во временном полотне, а не путешествовать между ними, в каждом оставляя по кусочку себя. Эмиль просто не хочет признавать, что может однажды не увидеть Финна, что тот застрянет где-то в параллельной вселенной и никогда не выберется оттуда.

Он заводит машину и бросает вечное:  
— Пристегнись, — Финну, кому же еще. Их впервые отправили на задание вдвоем, значит, нужно сделать все на отлично — то есть, как и всегда. Аккуратно давит на газ, отправляя их прямиком в воронку. В очках Финна отражаются молнии; Эмиль старается не коситься лишний раз и не выдавать себя. Они проходят через саму ткань мироздания, в пересчете на обычное время — доли секунды, а по ощущениям — часы. Дни. Месяцы. В этом месте время может идти невероятно быстро, а может тянуться бесконечно, и самое главное — не остаться здесь навсегда.  
В этот раз все заканчивается даже чересчур быстро. Параллельная вселенная выглядит абсолютно зеркальной их оригинальной, будто и не уезжали никуда, только воздух здесь как будто тяжелее, и трудно сделать глубокий вдох.

Когда они находят разлом, тучи на небе сгущаются — в этой вселенной небо почему-то темно-серое, и все оттенки мира — темнее оригинальных. Финн снимает очки, моргает, фокусируясь, и внимательно осматривается вокруг. Эмиль не хочет признаваться, что наблюдает за ним каждый раз во время работы, — слишком… Это просто слишком. Его задача — вывести их обоих из параллельной вселенной живыми и здоровыми. Задача Финна — найти и закрыть разлом. Все просто.  
Финн срывается с места, как ищейка, нашедшая свою цель, и Эмиль еле за ним успевает. Асфальт — почти черный, и в то же время странную темноту прореживают неоновые вывески. Эта вселенная вызывает неясную тревогу, и все, чего хочется Эмилю, — поскорее вернуться домой.  
Финн приводит их к стадиону.  
Эмиль оглядывает вывески мимолетно — какие-то концерты, соревнования; это не его дело.

— Где-то здесь, — в голосе Финна — искреннее непонимание. Раньше было проще, ведь он сразу находил разломы — то ли талант, то ли везение. Не то чтобы Эмиль ему завидовал.  
— Внутри? — спрашивает он. Финн кивает, а потом устремляется к неприметной двери. Вокруг стадиона только пустырь, и вдали маячат несколько высоток, подсвеченных неоном. Темнота будто бы становится гуще, когда Финн открывает дверь.  
Эмилю ничего не остается, кроме как довериться чужому чутью и пойти следом. Слабый свет электрических ламп помогает им выйти в центр арены, где разлом расчерчивает пространство поперек. Его начинает тянуть ближе к трещине — это нормально, а вот туман в голове каждый раз ощущается непривычно.  
Здесь нет ни одного человека — оно и к лучшему, и стадион выглядит так, будто заброшен много лет. Обычно Эмилю без разницы, куда их закидывают, но сейчас он уверен: это что-то особенное.

Разлом светится изнутри, и даже несмотря на очки, которые должны защищать, он чувствует жуткую боль. Слишком неправильно. Финн оборачивается к нему, и Эмиль видит слезы в его глазах.  
Это не нормально, этого не должно происходить, и время разламывается на части, когда Эмиль хватает его за руку, чтобы удержать на месте. Земля дрожит от соприкосновения с временем.  
Он видит, слышит и чувствует то, что не должен: все слишком плохо, чтобы быть правдой; ему нужно просто не остаться в этом видении, а поскорее вынырнуть на поверхность.

Шум толпы, и кто-то скандирует его имя. Его? Рядом точно Финн, улыбается ему так открыто, как до этого никогда не улыбался. Видение расплывается, боль в глазах невозможная, но он продолжает смотреть. Финн поднимает кубок — его форма меняется постоянно, и Эмиль не может понять, что это за предмет, но это точно — награда, и ладони обжигает огнем, когда он забирает его из рук Финна. Шум становится нестерпимым. Вспышки неона разрезают пространство на части.  
Эмиль закрывает глаза.  
Когда он приходит в себя, Финн склоняется над его лицом: это точно слишком близко, но думать все еще очень больно.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он тихо.  
— Я закрыл разлом, — глухо отвечает Финн и подает ему руку. Эмиль не без усилий поднимается. Голова трещит, но он, по крайней мере, жив.  
Стадион выглядит так, будто в нем взорвалась бомба. Трибуны разрушены; сквозь проломленную крышу капает дождь.  
Финн коротко улыбается ему; без очков его лицо выглядит еще моложе, хотя это путешествие наверняка забрало у него еще минимум год жизни. Эмиль смотрит на свои руки — ладони все еще горят от фантомного соприкосновения.  
Вот оно что, значит.  
Это были они.  
Это была их вселенная — и поэтому все пошло по плохому сценарию. Так не должно происходить.

«Это могли быть мы», — мысленно поправляет он себя, чтобы не проводить никаких параллелей.  
Настоящий Финн не говорит ничего о том, что они оба видели. Он спрашивает только:  
— Поехали домой?  
И Эмилю ничего не остается, кроме как согласится.


End file.
